


【希斯丑X凤凰丑】3！2！1！Jump！

by yezijunsang



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezijunsang/pseuds/yezijunsang
Summary: 算是《自由因子》的后续一个黑化进程倒退的凤凰丑和一个发现自己弱点的希斯丑傻黑甜故事
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker
Kudos: 13





	【希斯丑X凤凰丑】3！2！1！Jump！

**Author's Note:**

> 凤凰丑用亚瑟写  
> 希斯丑用Joker写

圣诞前夜，哥谭也演绎起了其乐融融，所有的窗户都挂上了彩灯，各色各样的圣诞老人都代替了小丑举起了广告牌。街上可以说是人满为患，平日里萧条的商店店主们赶忙把仓库里的存货往外供出，指望着能靠今天赚点盈利。小雪天气十分应景，罪犯们也挑在这个节骨眼做休息日。

亚瑟坐在天台的最外延，是重心一不当心前倾就会摔个粉身碎骨的危险位置。他看着无数的小雪花不停地坠落，有的雪花还想着往上飞，却还是因为牛顿先生发表的真理无法反抗的向下坠。

他在保暖内衣外套了件单薄的羊毛衫，脖子上裹着一条红红绿绿的鲜艳围巾，Joker在早上看见这条为了庆祝圣诞而购入的特价围巾时——忍笑（嘴皮抽搐着)说了句“傻里傻气还挺适合你。”他们的生活都可以说上句温馨（算了吧），而娱乐活动也不乏惊险与刺激（含蓄地说），亚瑟无时无刻不在跟随着Joker，对于触犯警察们的底线这件事他真的乐此不疲。慢慢诱人入网将其猎杀的确是项娱乐活动，而回到家里他们还可以举行庆祝活动平息双方沸腾的血，庆祝活动，你懂的。

“想跳楼吗?我陪你。”Joker坐到了他的身边，带着一瓶不知从哪顺来的伏特加。

亚瑟自然的把头靠到了Joker的肩膀上，松懈着身子，清了清被痰黏住的嗓子，笑着说：“要是想跳那可早就跳咯。”

“现在也为时不晚嘛。”Joker拿手臂环住亚瑟的肩膀，捏了捏消瘦的肩头，他不止一次的怀疑那里的骨头会冲出薄薄的皮肉捅出个大窟窿，甚至不罢休的想象发展成了一种欲望，当然他克制了，他知道当对方变成自己想象中的形状时能陪自己说话的只是堆骨头了。

“你真的会陪我跳下去吗?”亚瑟的语气像是红灯区里妓子高潮时的那句“爱不爱我，”只是多了份情感，不完全是情趣，不过也没有闪着光的天真作伴，他只是享受戏里的甜蜜、演绎着一份甜蜜，可戏中人格外清醒。他不会陷进去，也不敢陷进去，总有一部分的自己在一旁审视着一切。所以他笑着,称得上属于女性的“媚”，勾着眼睛，冷冰冰地。但是消耗着余温的身体在Joker的怀里又回升温度，温暖让他仰着脖子又舒服了起来，眼神也变得温柔。

“换个有答案的问题吧，不然气氛会变得…索然无味。”Joker说，他习惯性舔着嘴唇，又好像是回避式的遮掩。

“那我也不会为了你去死。”亚瑟笑着望着Joker的半张脸，对于Joker的回答也没有发表不满，跟着他眼睛所聚焦的地方游离了出来。没有油彩的脸庞依旧在恐吓着别人，但亚瑟不怕，起码那么多个欢愉的日夜这可怕可爱的家伙都没把自己给掐死，只不过他还在担心，心底里某一块地方小心翼翼的，原始的不安本性作祟，怕自己对对方而言可有可无——只是兴趣使然，看着有趣随手拾起，指不定哪天他就成了破旧的布娃娃，随便一丢再也不识。他缺少一个承诺，对他破破烂烂的心脏的一个承诺，一个永远也不会作废的承诺。疯子的喜爱可真是头疼的累赘，对双方而言。原谅他缺乏的安全感，只因他从未有过。就算在某人的怀里能放心松懈，可那人也从来没有顾及过安全感这种没意思的东西，他擅长找乐子不擅长造碉堡。

亚瑟记得Joker把自己供上“神坛”的时刻，那刻他身上的负累都被卸下，那些个阻止他发怒的枷锁都被卸去，他沉浸于自己的舞台和他数不清的观众之中，他的确体会到肆无忌惮的快乐，可当观众们散去他心上还是拥有无数窟窿，留着血带着疤，修不好了。

“回去吧。”Joker动了动嘴巴。

“你才刚来，我都在这待了快半小时了，这里不是挺好的吗？”

“吹着冷风看底下假惺惺的家庭团聚？你还不如回来看差不多风格的圣诞节专属电视节目，起码还暖和点，你手都快冻成僵尸了，僵尸先生？”

“你嘴巴有点毒喔，小丑先生。不过看在你身上暖和的份上，我就被你骗回去啦。”亚瑟环着Joker的腰依在他身上，打开贴着禁止进出标志的铁门下楼了。

其实他们下午还在港口从几个喽啰手上威胁着顺来了一箱黑货，现在那个快要长霉的木箱子还在床头等着被处置呢。

亚瑟打开它，拿出里头卷好的烟，轻轻在烟嘴上吸了吸，“噢，这大麻好浓。”

“如果你还想喘气就少抽一口。”

“那这一箱子多浪费啊？”亚瑟理所应当的说。

“你在强词夺理，甜心。”Joker向他伸出手。

亚瑟把自己嘴中的烟卷送到了Joker口中，“闭嘴吧尝尝。”

那味道很冲，直直逼到大脑皮层都泛出酥麻，像置身什么不存在的迷雾仙境。朦胧的烟雾浅浅顺着Joker的鼻息溜出，他说：“是个小美人……但我想尝尝你。”

亚瑟爬上了床，在原来平整的床单上压下痕迹，褶皱顺着他的动作铺开，铺进另一个家伙的影子里。嘴里的烟被替换成了狡猾的舌头，这两样东西同样都让他有些头晕，也同样让他感觉到愉悦这一跳脱情绪，并且让他深刻感受到心里被挖走的那一块缺失，空荡荡的，不知道从哪才能找东西把它填上，不过正如之前所言，应该怎么也修不好了。

不过，他也许先应该把自己的屁股填上，那里更能让他从生理角度体会何谓“空荡荡的”，然而Joker的两根手指也能把他玩得叫出声来。

“啊Fuck……你的指甲该剪剪了。”

“破了？流血了的话我来帮你舔干净。”这时Joker显得有些恶劣。

亚瑟笑了一声，“那你怎么嘶……不直接强奸我算了？”

“谋算中呢，宝贝。”

Joker把亚瑟压在了身下，在床上约束着他、束缚着他，一如往常。既然精神上互相成就，那么就在肉体上互相毁灭咯。

亚瑟的手腕被Joker牵制着，像光秃秃的树干上伸出的两根脆弱枝桠，连断裂的那刻都清脆的几近无声。他试图挣脱，在有力的手掌里偷偷摸摸地反抗，让自己的自由精神发出喘息。而在Joker眼里现在是原始的倔强脾性在作祟。

“嘘，乖孩子，这还不是强奸呢！”Joker 用力的笑起来，亚瑟知道这可不是什么好表情。

但他不在意强奸不强奸的，只不过痛点，不出于自怜自艾地说，疼痛是他的家常便饭，连带心里的那份也是。可他在意虚情假意和若即若离，他会嘲笑自己这份可怜的幼稚，告诫自己不要瞎想那么多，但是他还是喋喋不休的发问。他见识过Joker眼睛里炙热的光，见过他的迷恋与狂喜，见过他亲手编织的五彩斑斓，但是……

他在Joker的刀尖下问：“你会陪我跳下去吗？”

Joker的那把刀正抵着他脖子上的动脉，闪着危险又极其漂亮的银光。或许这是Joker刚刚所谓的强奸，或许这是真的想要杀了他。他望着Joker 的笑容，他没有惊慌失措，依旧沉浸在自己的世界里。他想，我学会了这个笑容，我还挺厉害，可我们这个笑容的意义一样吗？另外值得一提，连精神病发作时让他窒息的那个笑他都能笑成另一种张扬，但是他还是会躲在厕所里哭。

“那宝贝你猜猜这把刀会插进你的脖子里吗？”

亚瑟笑了出来，兴奋的笑，甜蜜的笑，藏的住他所有在意的东西，他回答：“那亲爱的你猜猜这把枪里有没有子弹？上膛了哟。”

实际上，他有能力挣脱开那只手，并且，他还可以立马拿出藏在床缝里的微型手枪对上Joker的额头，俄国货，还不坏。

Joker也不显得惊讶，只是挂着笑说：“哦吼哈哈……这下有趣了。”

“对，很有趣，而且我相信我会毫不犹豫的扣下扳机。”

“我也相信你的血能喷到顶灯，只要我下手快些狠些。”

“我咽气前可能还有机会看到你的手笔，但是你的脑浆会蹦向另一边，估计看不到了。而且满地都是也不太好看，不过作为补偿我会好好的亲亲你。”

“是吗？我很期待飚着脑浆和我的宝贝亲吻。”

该死的，他下不去手，Joker心里骂道，这是他与自己的博弈，计谋已久。可他真的，真的，舍不得杀了亚瑟。他手里握着刀，明明再用点力气就下去了，但他甚至都觉得自己的手在发抖，你信吗？Joker的手在抖，因为他害怕，害怕这脆生生的家伙真的会死掉，有一个东西他会害怕失去了。这对他而言是个该死的悲剧——“Arthur……你还真是个坏蛋……”脸上还是调笑。

“还能更坏哦。”亚瑟像个实行恶作剧的孩子，笑容亮晶晶的，摁下扳机的一刻连眼睛都没有眨，“咔嗒、咔哒、咔哒，还有三发！”这回他把枪口对向了自己，“碰！砰！砰！恭喜你啦，没有子弹。”

没有子弹。

他在做什么啊老天……

亚瑟吐出一口气，他这才害怕，甚至眼睛发酸，后知后觉缓回了神。他可不知道这枪里有没有子弹，他早忘了，这把枪被丢在这多久了他都不清楚……

他无法解释刚才的行为，疯子不会理解自己，一直打气的气球总会爆炸。

时间过了很久，Joker一直没有说话，只在操得软塌塌的后穴里横冲直撞，混着口水和精液的后穴跟个泥泞的下水道一样吐出乱七八糟的液体。他用牙齿狠狠咬着刚刚舍不得落下刀口的地方，在耳鬓边一遍遍强调“bad”，连亚瑟自己也莫名其妙地开始觉得自己十恶不赦了，他告诉自己你就是个疯子，所以不要问自己为什么下得去手了。十恶不赦的疯子，一样的Joker，一样开着要人命的玩笑，一样把自己藏在笑容后边。

Joker，本来对一切都毫不在乎，似乎没有什么牵挂，本来真真切切游走在世界之外，他都快没有心了，现在有了该死的弱点，他被个男人扯回到了地上——他会舍不得了。这本来只是自己喜爱的又一个笑话，但是他没法把写着这个又老又臭的笑话的废纸给撕了，哇哦，他舍不得，他可真舍不得他的宝贝亚瑟。

亚瑟笑着，叫着，哭着，抱着Joker，拿自己的乳头蹭着对方的身体，扭自己的腰让对方进入的更深，手指抚摸过对方身上或新或旧的疤痕，脑子里的小部分在想象如果刚刚枪里有一发子弹，会不会有人在那之后流滴真情实意的眼泪。

“我可真……爱死你了。”Joker难得没带上他标志性的笑，但说得也不那么发自肺腑。

“嗯。”亚瑟喘着气，看着窗外庆祝圣诞的烟火，和混乱中的大火与爆破一样炫目。

你会陪我跳下去吗？我需要个承诺，不然我会得失心疯，亲爱的。

亚瑟的问题一直没有得到答案，他也没有再问，继续做个甜心兼犯罪份子——直到某个普通的夜晚。

他们在港口的吊车顶，死对头（可喜可贺，也是个疯子，不过不太重要）拿着亚瑟做威胁。

Joker骂了声“IDIOT！”

接着又为自己的粗鲁鞠躬道歉，像走了个形式，努力保持角色形象。他柔声笑着问：“你要什么？嘿，放开他，你要什么我们谈谈。”

“我就想……和你玩玩，你挺关心他？”

Joker摆摆手，“不，哈，你杀了他吧无所谓。”

那猪脑子作势要开枪，Joker慌不择路喊了句“等等！”

“啊哈，看来我抓对人了。”

Joker随即笑了起来，疯疯癫癫的，但他一直注视着亚瑟的眼睛，亚瑟摇摇头，大概意思是——“不要怕。”——“没怕哦。”

Joker习惯用刀，但这不意味着他就不会玩枪了。那把微型手枪就在他的口袋里，正握在他手里，他的食指正搭在扳机上，只要他快些狠些……

他望着抵在亚瑟太阳穴上的枪口，他该死的又开始手抖了，第二次手抖。他第一次杀人没有手抖，第一次被人在刀尖下威胁没有手抖。而他第一次试图杀死亚瑟手抖了，第一次看见亚瑟被威胁也手抖了，该死的弱点，该死的！

然而，对方已经开了枪，往亚瑟的腿上，原来亚瑟试图反手自救，失败了。

对方说：“你也往自己腿上开一枪，不然他两条腿以后都不利索。”

Joker恍惚觉得正被双无形的手掐着脖子，这可比真正被人掐着脖子还要难受。他不知道怎么赢，对方没有要求，只是抓住了把柄在炫耀，这本没有什么比赛上的胜负，可他会输，在那可怜的弱点出现的那刻就注定了会有输的一天。

亚瑟在说对不起。

这怎么能怪你呢，宝贝？哈怪我自己傻里傻气。

“我会陪你。答案，我陪你。”Joker依然笑着，一个确保信任的笑。

亚瑟了然于胸，低头看了看底下黑漆漆的海，从心底里发出畅然的大笑，抹上甜甜的蜜色，两位Joker从100米高的吊车上跳向了大海。

Joker在半空中拉着亚瑟的手抱住了他。

“嘿亲爱的，看着我看着我……”Joker 吻上亚瑟，他永远不会诉说他心里的那些，他只会做。

他们没有在如岩石般的海面上摔个粉身碎骨，而是被带着小丑面具的同伙们用巨大的气垫接住了，不过也可能半身不遂，那又是后话。


End file.
